Chasing cars
by cassiemortmain
Summary: Modern AU - Lady Sybil Crawley is a young and wealthy girl living in London with her family, wanting to become more independent by learning to drive. She goes to speak to their new chauffeur, Tom Branson, about getting some driving lessons….


_Author's note -_

This new modern AU Sybil x Tom story is based on a prompt a little while back from my friend angiemagz, where Sybil asks Tom, the new chauffeur for the Crawleys, for driving lessons. Sorry I took so long, and I hope you like what I did with it. ;)

For now, this is a preview chapter - I plan to come back to this once I finish a couple of my other stories. As always, I would love to know what you think!

* * *

"Branson, could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course, milady – what can I do for you?"

Sybil hadn't met the new chauffeur before. As he came out from behind one of the cars, wiping his hands on a rag, she found herself staring at him - _Hm, he looks good!_ She clasped her hands, not quite sure how to begin…

Tom sighed – what did this "little miss" want? In his experience, the children of those who employed chauffeurs in the modern age were often entitled and self absorbed, and he wondered if this girl was any different. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for her to speak while registering how pretty she was...

"I wonder if you could help me with something?"

"Yes, milady, if I can."

"Well it's a bit out of order, maybe … I've been hoping you might be able to teach me how to drive? If you aren't too busy? I've got my provisional licence now but I need someone to teach me..."

He grinned at this unusual request, and she watched as his face lit up and little crinkles formed around his blue eyes.

_There's a first time for everything, mo bhuachaill! _"Well, milady, as long as your father agrees, I would be happy to give you a few lessons if you like."

"Of course – Dad is totally fine with it," she said blithely, with her fingers crossed behind her back - _By the time he finds out, I will already know how to drive and it will be too late for him to object!_ "When could we start?"

"Actually, I only work for your family part time and today was meant to be my afternoon off. I didn't have any particular plans, though - how would right now work for you?"

She blinked with surprise – "Great, thank you Branson – no time like the present! Which car should we use?"

He stroked his chin in mock consideration of this important question. "Hmmm - I would suggest nothing with a manual transmission for now – that might be too much to learn in one hit. Something steady and safe – how about this?"

Tom opened the door of a shiny black sedan, and Sybil boldly walked over to it, sitting in the driver's seat – _Is it an Audi? I really am clueless._ The seat was quite far back and she looked up at him – "Branson, could you help me adjust the seat? I don't think I know exactly how to do it…."

"Of course, milady. The lever to move the seat is here – let me do it for you."

He leaned into the car to to fix it for her, and she caught herself looking at the way his dark green livery stretched over his muscular body as he pulled her seat forward and adjusted the rear view mirror. _ Yes, just a bit further..._

"That about right?"

"Oh thank you Branson, yes that is a lot better." She settled herself and put on her seatbelt – now what?

He got into the seat next to her and gave her a little speech about safety and the importance of going slowly and carefully until she got the hang of it. "All right then, milady. Let's give it a try!"

She stepped on the brake pedal, then turned on the ignition and was thrilled when the car started first time.

"Hold your hands at the ten to two position – that will help you keep control of the car."

She looked blank – "Ten to two?"

He took her left hand, gently sliding it up the steering wheel to ten o'clock. "See, that's ten – now put your other hand at two." He left his hand on hers for a couple of moments longer than strictly necessary - _Just to make sure she knows what she's doing!_

"Now put the car into drive, release the handbrake and begin to put your foot on the accelerator, nice and gentle…. there, that's it. Let's head slowly forward…"

Sybil was very focused on the task at hand as they moved a little jerkily into the main yard behind the Crawley's London townhouse in Mayfair. The space was quite substantial and Tom thought it would be safest for her to drive around it a few times first, to get the hang of the car, which she was happy to do as she still felt quite nervous.

"That's it, milady – easy on the brake as you come into the corner, then accelerate a little out of the turn…" Before long, they were circling the yard quite smoothly and she was keen to venture further.

"Can I try driving on the road?"

He did the chin stroke thing again, his eyes twinkling. "Maybe next time, milady – you've made a great start."

She pretended to pout as she pulled the car to a stop and he talked her through the process of putting the car into park and re-engaging the handbrake. "Thank you Branson, I've learnt a lot today. When can we do it again?"

"How about Friday morning, milady – would that suit you?"

"Perfect, yes thank you."

"Well, till Friday then." _I wish he had said tomorrow!_

* * *

The second lesson on Friday was going well. After a few more turns round the yard to remind her of the basics, Sybil coaxed – "Please, Branson? Can't I go outside now?"

"Yes, I think so – but remember to go nice and slow – the speed limit is 30 miles an hour but you won't need to go that fast."

Tom got out of his seat to put the 'L' plates onto the car now they were venturing onto the roadway, then got back in. He watched her bite her lip and smiled at the look of concentration on her face as she turned the wheel towards the back lane behind the house, negotiating the gate safely. They stayed in the smaller laneways for a while before venturing out towards Piccadilly. She felt a bit nervous then - there were so many cars around! - and looked towards him for reassurance.

"Don't worry, milady - you will be fine. Just keep an eye on the road and on what's going on around you - the traffic is moving pretty slowly so you won't be able to come to much harm, I'm sure."

She gripped the steering wheel hard and leaning forward anxiously as she negotiated the busy streets, gradually growing in confidence as she took Hyde Park Corner and headed along Park Lane.

"So, Branson - what do you do when you aren't working for my father?"

"A couple of things, milady - I have the classic portfolio career, really. I'm a freelance writer and I'm also taking a degree course in political science part time - that's what I'm really interested in, but I couldn't afford to go until now, so I'm one of the older students in the class."

"I'm quite envious of you! Although this is the 21st century my family seems to think my life will consist of being a wife to some chinless wonder and popping out a couple of sprogs who will go away to boarding school when they are still children and who will love their nanny more than me. I'm supposed to spend my time on charity work, shopping and going out to lunch, it seems." She felt glum once she spelled that out - she hadn't really put it into words before and the thought of the life she had described quite frankly bored her to tears.

"Well, milady, if you could, what would you do instead?"

Her eyes lit up - "This is going to sound silly but I would love to help people in some way. I never did very well at school - I was a bit of a rebel then, still I am suppose, so I am not sure I have the marks to get into university…" Their eyes met in the rear view mirror and she glanced away quickly - _Stop it, Sybil - you need to concentrate!_

"Have you ever thought of a job where you could be trained at the same time as you are working? If you were to be a nurse, for example, you could take a degree course while doing placements at a hospital, and God knows nurses are an essential part of society. My sister Mairead is one and she really enjoys it, although it is hard work."

"Hard work - bring it on! I long to feel worn out at the end of a long day doing something useful. I like that idea, Branson - I love children, maybe I could be a children's nurse?"

She was surprised that they were already turning off Oxford Street, heading back into Mayfair - "Wow, that went by fast!"

"You did very well, milady - you're a natural. A couple more lessons and you'll be putting me out of a job," he joked.

They were just pulling into the courtyard when Lord Grantham walked out the back door. Seeing Sybil behind the wheel, he frowned, then shouted - "Sybil, what on earth!"

She slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden halt that left it askew across the cobblestones. She turned to Tom with an embarrassed look on her face - "Remember I told you Dad had said this was all right? Well, that wasn't exactly true…"

The look on his face made her voice tail away - "I can see that, milady!"

"Don't worry, I will make it OK, I promise… Hi Dad!" She put on her best smile and got out of the car. "Wasn't Branson kind to agree to using his free time to give me a couple of driving lessons?"

"Hmmm…" growled her father - he knew he couldn't stay angry at his beloved youngest daughter for long. "Why do you need to learn to drive, darling? There will always be a car to take you anywhere you need to go."

"Oh Dad, you sound like an Edwardian patriarch! I'm 19 now - I want to be able to get myself around and be more independent - can't you understand that?"

"Well, not really," he hrumphed, "but I suppose I won't object, if it's what you really want."

"Daddy! Thank you!" She flung her arms around his neck, throwing a wink at Tom who was now behind Lord Grantham and staying well out of his eyeline until the coast was clear. He couldn't help smiling back... _This girl really is gorgeous... no, you need this job, don't even think about it!_

Lord Grantham turned on his heel and went back into the house, leaving them alone. Sybil smiled shyly at Tom, her eyes not quite meeting his. He wanted her to look at him again, so he spoke encouragingly -

"You did very well today, milady - all kidding aside, I think a few more lessons to give you some road confidence, plus some practice on the trickier bits like reverse parking, and you will be heading towards getting your licence."

Their eyes locked - deep blue meeting blue grey, and she felt her heart beat a little faster as a flush raced up her cheeks - _Oh bollocks, how embarrassing!_

She fiddled with a stray curl that had fallen onto her face - "I really appreciate your help, Branson. You've given me a lot of confidence, in more ways than one."

She half thought about kissing his cheek to reinforce her gratitude to him but then she stopped herself - _What would he think of me, throwing herself at him like that! _Little did she know that at that particular moment, there was nothing he would have liked more - he found himself staring at her full lips and wondering what she would be like to kiss...

She put out her hand instead and they exchanged a handshake that sent tingles down her spine as she felt his warm, strong fingers in hers -

"Can we go again sometime soon?"

"Sure, milady. Want to try for next Tuesday morning - say around 10am? I'll be driving your father to the House of Lords quite early and I know he won't be needing me for a couple of hours after that."

"That would be brilliant, thanks. See you then," she said as she walked towards the house and then stopped, turning back towards him -

"Would you call me Sybil while we are alone - I feel silly with all this 'milady' stuff."

"Thank you, Sybil - I'd like that. And my name's Tom."

"Goodbye then, Tom."

Their eyes met again for a long moment before she broke his gaze, looking down and smiling a little to herself as she turned around again and headed into the house.

Tom watched her go, his gaze lingering on the back door for some time after she had gone through it. Somehow, he knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate that well in class later on - his thoughts were already full of a beautiful brunette he really shouldn't be noticing...

Inside the house, Sybil felt strangely bereft at the thought of not seeing him again for a few days - _Maybe I can find a chance to pop down to the garage before then?_ - and sat down on the bottom stair, pulling out her phone. She opened up her Tumblr app and made a quick post -

"What do I do if I think I might like someone? I am so nervous, and I'm not sure if he likes me or what I should do - maybe I have a crush on him ... Help!"

Checking her dashboard, she was happy to see one of her best Tumblr friends was online, an artist living in Florida. Sybil had first followed her for her awesome images of her favourite show, "Woodworthy Manor", and they had become friends while fangirling together over the smoulderingly handsome Scottish head gardener, Alistair Jennings.

Her friend replied to her post - "OMG - tell me all about him!" Sybil smiled and started to write a message back ... "Well, he is this really good looking older guy, so smart and ambitious too, and his name is Tom - believe me when I tell you that Ali Jennings has nothing on him..."

**to be continued...**

* * *

_A/N -_

"mo buachaill" - "my boy" in Irish Gaelic, per Google Translate.

Did you guess the identity of Sybil's Tumblr friend? ;) You may also recognise the name of the show Sybil and her friend love from "How I Met Your Mother".

Many thanks to darlingsybil, for your help with the title - love that beautiful Snow Patrol song! - and to Yankee Countess for your help in brainstorming this story. Appreciate both of your support so much!


End file.
